Seconde chance
by Number 29253
Summary: Toris Lauritanis est enfin parvenu à se défaire de l'emprise venimeuse d'Ivan Braginsky. Mais ce dernier, qui se rend compte bien trop tard de ses erreurs, va tenter de retrouver l'amitié de son ancien serviteur, et ce sans passer par la violence. Seul problème : Braginsky ne sait rien obtenir sans utiliser la force. Warning : flash-backs angst ! UA/Yaoi/Human/RusXLith
1. Chapter 1

**Seconde chance**

_**Première partie**_

\- Ça va aller... ?Attention, sa tête... Oui, oui, je sais. N.. non, je ne sais pas quel est son...

L'infirmier fit un sourire rassurant à Eduard, et agita l'index en direction du médecin urgentiste qui se trouvait déjà dans l'ambulance. Ce dernier sortit aussitôt de sa pochette stérile une aiguille petit calibre, qu'il monta sur une seringue.

Eduard suivit des yeux le brancard que quatre hommes en blouse blanche hissaient péniblement dans l'ambulance. La sirène était éteinte mais les lueurs bleues et rouges, projetées sur les murs des immeubles, donnaient à la scène un aspect encore plus terrifiant.

\- E... Eduard ?

Un jeune garçon, maigre et tremblant, vint se placer derrière l'homme à l'air soucieux et aux lunettes de travers qui tentait encore d'apercevoir le corps inanimé désormais entouré du corps médical bourdonnant. Eduard von Bock se retourna et posa la main sur l'épaule du petit Raivis Galante, qui retenait ses larmes.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir, Eduard ?

Le garçon joignit les mains, comme s'il avait voulu que ses doigts cessent de trembler aussi fort. Son ami se mordit les lèvres et tenta de faire bonne figure. Après tout, Raivis était le plus faible d'entre eux.

\- Je pense que oui, Raivis. Toris a connu bien pire.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Ils avaient parfois dû faire face à des situations bien plus catastrophiques. Mais ce soir, leur bourreau et geôlier n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne pourrait plus exercer sa cruauté maladive sur Toris Laurinaitis. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était devenu de plus en plus faible, que son empire s'était effondré de l'intérieur.

Et que déchirer le corps et l'âme de l'un de ses serviteurs n'était pas la meilleure manière de se l'attacher...

Un policier en civil s'approcha à grands pas d'Eduard et de Raivis, qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon se cacha aussitôt derrière l'Estonien.

\- N'aie pas peur ! lança joyeusement le policier. Je suis l'inspecteur Jones, je suis un gentil !

Eduard fronça les sourcils. Ce grand sourire de carnaval et cette voix forte n'étaient pas pour lui un gage de bonté, ni de sécurité.

\- Inspecteur, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez. Je suis Eduard von Bock.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez appelé, la semaine dernière ? Je gardais un œil sur vous, ça m'avait semblé inquiétant.

Eduard pesta intérieurement. Tout le monde avait trop peur de leur grand « ami » pour oser faire quoi que ce soit... Même s'il était de notoriété commune que cet homme était un parfait psychopathe. Il était trop puissant. Il avait trop d'alliés, en ville. Les trois Baltes, qu'il avait pris sous sa coupe comme « serviteurs », avaient réalisé cela trop tard. Et ce n'était que durant les trois dernières semaines, alors que le Russe paraissait sombrer de plus en plus dans les vapeurs de vodka et les puits de violence, qu'Eduard avait choisi de franchir le pas.

Von Bock, depuis une cabine téléphonique, avait contacté l'inspecteur Jones, un grand type blond, grande bouche, qui semblait toujours très fier de lui. Jones avait écouté le rapport – Eduard n'avait manifesté aucune émotion, ces années passées dans l'hôtel particulier du Russe lui avaient appris à les dissimuler – de l'Estonien. Puis, Alfred F. Jones avait souri. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses sous-fifres, discrètement, de vérifier l'état des comptes de cet homme intouchable qu'était Ivan Braginsky. Jones en avait déduit que « _ça n'allait pas fort_ » et il avait décidé qu'il était envisageable, si la situation « _dégénérait_ », de faire sortir de chez Braginsky les trois Baltes.

Eduard, le cœur serré, était rapidement rentré chez « lui ». Il avait retrouvé un Raivis aux joues rouges de claques et de larmes, et Toris, le dos sanglant et déchiré de coups, évanoui dans le bac de vaisselle qu'il était censé nettoyer. L'Estonien s'était juré qu'au prochain débordement, il rappellerait Jones.

Une semaine après, la police pénétrait poliment dans l'hôtel particulier de Braginsky. Le Russe était curieusement sobre, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette visite nocturne. Il s'était amusé avec Toris quelques heures plus tôt, et Eduard avait été obligé d'appeler les secours.

Jones jeta un regard vers les fenêtres allumées de l'hôtel particulier dont une façade surplombait la rue. Une grande silhouette observait placidement les événements.

\- Inspecteur, balbutia Eduard, qui sentait que tout se jouait en cet instant. Si nous retournons _là-dedans_, je ne suis pas certain que nous en sortions vi...

\- Voyons, pas de pessimisme. Braginsky est un peu sanguin, oui, mais de là à...

\- Sanguin ? répéta Eduard dans un filet de voix.

Comment ce Jones pouvait-il être à ce point aveugle ? Tandis que Raivis Galante fermait les yeux, tentant de chasser des images qui passaient sous ses yeux à l'idée de retourner _à l'intérieur_, Eduard se demandait s'il n'y avait pas meilleur jeu à se mettre à courir à toutes jambes sur le champ.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jones ? lança soudain une voix colérique et traînante.

Un homme vêtu à la militaire, un lieutenant-colonel, si la mémoire de Von Bokh était bonne, s'avança et bouscula presque l'inspecteur. Son accent accusait une origine anglaise, et ses sourcils épais lui donnaient un air colérique. Eduard allait parler lorsque Raivis bondit, la voix brisée de pleurs :

\- C'est monsieur Braginsky, monsieur ! Il faut vite nous emmener, loin ! Il a presque tué Toris, il nous tuera sûrement si nous retournons dans la maison ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur Braginsky va être tellement en colère contre nous ! Il faut nous emmener, loin !

Le petit Letton sanglota longuement, se répandant sur les mauvais traitements qu'ils avaient reçu chez Ivan Braginsky. Il finit par un murmure :

\- Il n'est pas méchant, pourtant... Il est juste toujours triste... et il ne sait pas sa force...

En grognant, le lieutenant-colonel embarqua Eduard et Raivis dans son break. Jones haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers l'hôtel particulier. La grande silhouette n'avait pas bougé, à croire qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un mannequin. L'Américain haussa les épaules et donna l'ordre à ses hommes de vider les lieux.

Dans la maison désormais vide et silencieuse, devant la grande fenêtre, se tenait bien Ivan Braginsky, impassible. Ses oreilles résonnaient encore des pleurs et du monologue décousu du jeune Raivis Galante. Après la fureur de s'apercevoir que ses serviteurs l'avaient trahis dans un de ses moments de faiblesse, Braginsky s'était aperçu que la situation n'avait en fait rien de normal, comme il s'en était persuadé depuis des années. Il avait vu les visages intéressés, curieux, voyeurs, de badauds. Les mêmes badauds qui se moquaient de l'accent rude des Baltes, lorsque que ces derniers avaient immigré. Les mêmes badauds qui avaient fermé leurs oreilles et leurs yeux devant la situation, pourtant évident, de la maison Braginsky. Monsieur Braginsky était quelqu'un de bien. Riche. Excentrique. Il fallait bien mettre au pas les immigrés. Les pauvres.

Ivan, en suivant du regard le break du lieutenant-colonel Kirkland qui s'éloignait, sentit ses yeux lui brûler et le milieu de sa poitrine lui faire subitement très mal. Étouffant un cri, le Russe porta la main sur son cœur et posa un genou au sol, certain qu'il allait mourir. Mais, passées quelques minutes, il put se relever. Seuls ses yeux avaient débordé. Il pleurait. Pour la première fois, depuis trop longtemps pour se souvenir d'une autre première fois, Ivan Braginsky pleurait.

Le grand Russe finit par se diriger dans le salon. Là, il empoigna un antique téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Braginsky de sa voix douce.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, il put entendre un soupir nerveux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est Toris. Il est à l'hôpital. Je veux savoir où, et savoir lorsqu'il sortira.

\- Au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le Russe déglutit :

\- J'ai blessé Toris.

\- Tu blesses tout le monde, ça n'a rien de nouveau.

\- Il me déteste.

L'interlocuteur soupira à nouveau. Il avait aussi vécu sous le joug de Braginsky, avant de prendre son indépendance. Il savait quel était le problème du grand Russe.

\- Braginsky, tu forces les gens à t'aimer. Normal qu'ils finissent par te haïr. Tu as le problème inverse de celui de ce crétin de Roderich.

\- Je...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Qu'en séquestrant les personnes que tu aimes, elles ne voudront pas tout faire pour te fuir ? Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

\- Je voulais juste...

\- On se fait aimer en rendant les gens heureux. Pas en leur faisant vivre un enfer.

\- Tu verras, pour Toris ?

\- Ouais, ouais... Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit !

\- Oui, bonne soirée.

\- C'est ça.

Et Braginsky resta seul, avec la tonalité du téléphone qui bippait sans s'arrêter. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. _Rendre les gens heureux_. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

Pourtant, il allait devoir essayer...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deuxième partie  
_**

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Raivis et Eduard furent placés chacun dans un foyer où ils pouvaient être surveillés, pour ne pas dire protégés. Raivis avait été mis sous tutelle chez le lieutenant-colonel Kirkland, qui avait pensé en faire un bon compagnon pour cette herbe folle qu'était Peter, son tout jeune frère. Eduard, de son côté, avait choisi de vivre quelque temps aux côtés de Tino Väinämöinen, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Il dut expliquer la vérité à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Vérité qu'il lui cachait depuis de longues années...

Toris resta longtemps confiné à l'hôpital. Il en sortit après trois semaines de soin, et refusa de s'installer chez qui que ce soit. Il refusa même de reprendre contact avec Raivis et Eduard. La ville lui accorda pour une durée indéterminée un logement d'urgence, et ce fut à l'inspecteur Alfred F. Jones de le faire surveiller. Et le Lituanien, malgré le fait qu'il appréciait l'Américain, détestait cela.

Lauritanis vécut donc un peu plus d'un mois dans son petit appartement, heureux de pouvoir jouir du silence et du calme. Il manquait à peu près de tout, et vivait au début de ce que le service d'aide de la mairie lui offrait. Remis de ses blessures, il avait trouvé un travail à temps plein à la bibliothèque de la ville. Ça lui permettait de vivre. Et de vivre dans le silence.

Un soir, Toris se trouvait dans ce qui lui tenait lieu à la fois de chambre à coucher et de salon, réchauffant un plat de pâtes bon marché dans le four à micro-ondes, lorsqu'il entendit quatre coups frappés contre sa porte. Le sourcils froncés, le jeune brun se leva et s'approcha prudemment de l'entrée. Il n'attendait personne. C'était peut-être un nouveau flic de faction, que l'on n'avait pas informé du caractère acariâtre de Lauritanis ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, allez-vous en ! cracha pour la forme le Lituanien.

À nouveau, quatre coups, plus insistants. Désormais inquiet, le cœur battant à vive allure, Toris serra les poings et recula d'un pas :

\- Va pisser entre deux bagnoles ! Jones ne t'a pas dit que je ne tenais pas une aire de repos ?!

Il avait souvent été confronté aux flics qui, souvent plus pour faire connaissance qu'autre chose, étaient venu demander l'autorisation à Toris d'utiliser ses sanitaires. Mais la voix qui monta de derrière la porte toujours fermée fit tanguer le jeune homme. Une voix douce, presque caressante, mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler un accent surpris :

\- Toris ? C'est toi ?

Pâle de terreur, le jeune homme plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain et d'y passer la tête pour rendre ses tripes dans les toilettes.

Il était revenu.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques, des remarques etc... Je suis par ailleurs désolée pour l'inégalité de longueur de mes chapitres!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour!_**

**_Déjà, un grand merci à ceux/celles qui ont suivi l'histoire ou laissé des reviews, je n'en revenais pas!_**

**_Normalement ce chapitre devrait être plus long ; je vais faire attention à ce point par la suite._**

**_Merci donc à Black Esfir, GruviaCrazy (oh oui, moi aussi j'adore l'Angst! Je pense qu'on en verra quand même pas mal dans cette fic, surtout que je ne pense pas que Russie règle ses problèmes sociologiques en une journée! Toris ne porte pas plainte pour ne pas revoir Ivan, mais je pense le préciser ; et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on croise d'autres personnages, en effet) ; Kaede-Alys et Fuyu69 (oui, c'est exact, il s'agissait bien de Prusse, mais j'attends un peu avant de le mettre "véritablement" en scène, parce qu'il aura un rôle très important par la suite)._**

**_Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des critiques/remarques etc... dites-le moi sans avoir peur de me vexer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_**

* * *

**_Troisième partie  
_**

Il était dix-neuf heures. L'annonce par haut-parleur résonna dans tout le supermarché :

_\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît... Notre magasin fermera ses portes dans quelques instants. Merci de vous diriger vers la sortie._

Toris étouffa un bâillement et échangea avec la caissière un regard fatigué. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, l'hiver approchait, et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : rentrer dans son minuscule deux-pièces au plus tôt !

\- Cinquante-trois livres, quarante-quatre centimes, ânonna la femme à l'air revêche.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ses doigts froissèrent le billet de cinquante livres qu'il avait déjà tiré de sa poche. Il avait dû mal calculer. En fin de mois, il faisait encore plus attention à ses dépenses et ce soir, elles ne pouvaient excéder les cinquante livres. Il tentait d'économiser.

Gêné et rougissant, Toris marmonna :

\- Je... je n'ai pas assez... je...

\- Notre magasin ne fait pas crédit, trancha la caissière en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je sais ! Je voulais juste dire que je devais retirer un article ! siffla Toris d'un ton agressif.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Pourquoi devait-il _toujours _être autant sur la défensive ?

\- Combien coûtent les clémentines ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les seuls fruits qu'il s'était permis d'acheter.

\- Quatre livre cinq.

\- Bon, je les laisse alors. Tenez.

Ignorant le soupir excédé de la caissière, Toris commença à empiler ses achats dans un sac en toile. Ça allait être lourd. La caissière rendit la monnaie au Lituanien qui souleva en grimaçant le sac. Ses fractures aux côtes et aux vertèbres étaient ressoudées, mais il souffrait toujours dès qu'il s'agissait de soulever de lourdes choses. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Toris sortit du magasin sans remarquer les deux yeux violets qui le surveillaient attentivement depuis le rayon des surgelés.

Le jeune brun arriva chez lui et s'y enferma rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour de la salle de bains et de regarder dans la penderie. Il n'avait pas oublié cette visite, trois semaines auparavant. Il n'avait bien sûr pas ouvert et avait fait le mort, lorsqu'Ivan Braginsky lui avait demandé d'ouvrir la porte. Contre toute attente, le Russe avait fini par dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait dû se tromper, et il était parti. Toris était resté prostré, au-dessus des toilettes, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie à l'inspecteur Jones durant plus de douze heures, et ce fut ce dernier qui était venu frapper à sa porte. Ce fut un Toris hébété qui lui avait ouvert. L'inspecteur avait un blâme à la jeune recrue qui s'était laissée soudoyer par Braginsky, et avait une nouvelle fois au jeune homme d'emménager chez l'une de ses connaissances. Ce à quoi Toris avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait personne. Le Lituanien, écœuré par l'attitude du policier de faction, avait envoyé un courrier recommandé au commissariat afin de demander que l'on ne s'occupe plus de sa protection. Alfred F. Jones, en secret, gardait pourtant toujours un œil sur

Toris déposa ses courses sur la table qui trônait près du clic-clac et commença à les ranger. Lorsqu'il eut fini, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Lituanien se figea aussitôt. Ce ne pouvait être que _lui_. Pourtant, il ne l'avait plus revu ni entendu, depuis la fois où le policier avait été soudoyé ! Comme une bête sauvage, le jeune homme se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Y'a, genre, quelqu'un, ou quoi ?

Toris cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Cette voix, presque juvénile, lui était parfaitement inconnue.

\- Eh, je sais que tu es là, hein ? Je t'ai vu, avec le gros sac de courses. Je suis, genre, ton voisin. Tu ouvres ou quoi ?

Intrigué, Toris se rapprocha.

\- Je... je ne sais pas qui vous êtes...

\- Je te l'ai dit ! s'exclama la voix, exaspérée. Ton voisin. Je fais, genre, un mètre soixante et je pèse pas plus de soixante kilos. Allez, ouvre !

\- Non, je n'ouvre pas à des inconnus.

\- Très bien.

Toris, satisfait, mais le cœur encore battant de la frayeur qu'il avait eue, retourna en direction de la cuisine. Soudain, deux coups assez bruyants furent donnés contre la porte. Suivis d'un :

\- Ouvre !

Ce voisin n'en démordait pas ! Le Lituanien, levant les yeux au ciel, décida de l'ignorer. C'était sans compter l'acharnement de l'inconnu, qui n'eut de cesse de frapper contre la porte, ponctuant chaque double coup d'un « Ouvre ! » Toris n'y tint plus, et alla finalement déverrouiller la porte, furieux :

\- Bon ! Et maintenant, tu vas...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux : devant lui se tenait un jeune homme, blond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres... et vêtu d'une jupe à carreaux ! L'inconnu, sans demander son avis à Toris, déboula dans l'appartement :

\- Aaaaah ! Pas trop tôt ! Il fait drôlement froid dehors, dis ! Tu voulais que je m'enrhume ?!

\- Sors de chez...

\- Tu t'appelles Toris Lauritanis, tu es Lituanien, tu as vingt et quelques années, et tu vis comme un ermite !

\- Je veux que...

\- Je peux t'appeler Liet ? Genre, c'est plus stylé que Toris, nan ?

\- Nan... je veux dire : non ! Sors de chez...

\- Oh ! J'ai le même !

Le jeune homme blond venait de saisir un balai posé contre le mur.

\- … sauf que le mien est vert. Et plus stylé, aussi. Mais c'est la zone, chez toi ! C'est vrai que tu es un assisté, aussi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, hein ? Mais t'es, genre, une sorte d'immigré qui a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour t'en sortir ? Tu travailles à la bibliothèque, hein ? Je t'y ai déjà vu. Mais pourquoi tu habites ici ? Au fait, je m'appelle Feliks – K ; S, ça existe pas le X en Pologne –, je suis Polonais, et je suis ton voisin. C'est trop stylé qu'on soit voisins, non ? Ça te dirait qu'on vive ensemble ?

Toris était bouche bée : ce type était un vrai moulin à paroles !

\- Ah, et tiens, un inconnu super-secret m'a dit de te donner ça. Il m'a proposé, genre, de l'argent, mais moi j'étais là, genre : « Oh, mais non, faut pas, ça va me donner une excuse trop stylée pour lui dire bonjour, et tout ! », et lui il était là, genre « Ah, spasibo spasibo ! », ça veut dire quoi spasibo ? C'est du grec, nan ? Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Oulà, attention, tu tombes ! Tu es genre, en hypoglycémie ? Tiens, je vais te peler une clémentine.

Car c'était bien du gros sac de clémentines qu'il s'agissait. Celui que Toris avait abandonné au magasin. Toris avait senti ses jambes devenir toutes molles et s'était écroulé au sol, le souffle coupé.

_Il _en avait encore après lui. _Il _voulait encore se venger de l'avoir abandonné. Et _il _le lui faisait savoir en lui signalant qu'il le surveillait à toute heure... Lauritanis se demanda durant quelques secondes s'il ne valait pas mieux se livrer tout de suite à Braginsky et subir les innombrables punitions que ce dernier devait déjà avoir préparées. Lui demander pardon à genoux, et tenter d'alléger un peu son sort. Mais la verve de Feliks – K ; S – l'empêcha de penser plus longtemps. Le jeune Polonais décréta que le Lituanien était en hypoglycémie, ce qui n'était, genre, pas bien du tout, et commença à préparer à manger pour deux, dans la cuisine, tandis que le jeune brun restait allongé sur le canapé-lit, des larmes d'angoisse roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

La présence de Feliks eut l'avantage de distraire grandement Toris. Ce dernier ne posa plus de questions sur l'inconnu aux clémentines, et il permit au Lituanien de manger un plat délicieux.

Toris parvint à sortir, le lendemain matin. Il restait hanté par les cauchemars de la nuit, surtout des reviviscences des tortures que lui avait infligées Ivan Braginsky. Son sourire gentil, ses yeux où la folie se lisait facilement, ses grandes mains prédatrices... Et cet insupportable « _Da _? » qui ponctuait toutes les phrases qui visaient à faire admettre à Toris qu'il n'était pas digne de son amitié, qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, et qu'il devait absolument être remis dans le droit chemin. Une fois, une seule, Toris avait répondu « _Niet _» – _non_ – à ce « _Da _? » interrogatif. Braginsky, ce soir-là, avait utilisé le premier objet qui lui était passé sous la main pour faire comprendre à Toris qu'on ne pouvait _jamais _répondre _Niet_. En l'occurrence, Ivan s'était servi d'une casserole remplie d'huile bouillante. Il avait ensuite obligé Toris, déjà gravement brûlé, à remplir à nouveau la casserole d'huile de friture pour réitérer la « punition ». Le jeune homme entendait encore ce murmure :

\- On ne me dit pas « _niet _», Toris... Non, on ne me dit pas « _niet _», et encore moins toi !

Le Lituanien passa une bonne journée. Il avait emporté dans un tupperware les restes du repas de la veille. Même froid, c'était bon. Quelques « _stylé _» et « _genre _» retentirent dans son cerveau au cours du repas, et cela le fit sourire. Et puis cette jupe...

Toris fit la fermeture de la bibliothèque. On lui confiait de plus en plus de responsabilités, et il en était très heureux. Dans la ville, qui semblait déjà presque endormie – la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt ! –, Toris respira à pleins poumons. Soudain, un cri bref monta d'une rue qu'il venait de croiser. Un cri suivi d'un gémissement :

\- Au... au secours !

Le sang du jeune homme se figea. Il tourna les talons et s'engagea sans réfléchir dans la petite rue obscure.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis là !

\- On le sait que t'es là, connasse...

Toris sentit un coup de poing s'abattre entre ses omoplates. Une violente douleur explosa dans son dos et le Lituanien songea avec terreur aux fractures qui devaient s'être rouvertes. Il n'avait plus de quoi payer les frais d'hospitalisation, et il était hors de question qu'Eduard paie une fois de plus pour lui, comme il l'avait sans doute fait la dernière fois... Toris tomba à genoux, retenant sans peine un gémissement. Il avait l'habitude d'encaisser bien plus, chez Braginsky. Et d'encaisser sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas alerter Eduard ou l'imprudent Raivis, qui se mettaient alors en danger pour s'interposer face au grand Russe et à sa fureur.

\- Non, s'il vous...

Toris sentit une morsure métallique s'abattre sur ses côtes. Il savait ce que c'était : la boucle d'une ceinture. Ça aussi, il connaissait. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Mon portefeuille est dans...

\- On s'en fout de ton portefeuille ! lança une autre voix, hargneuse.

Toris releva la tête, le dos en feu. L'un de ses agresseurs portait des rangers et était vêtu comme un paramilitaire. Il avait le crâne rasé. Des skinheads.

\- Fils de pute de Roumain... grogna l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis Lit...

\- On s'en fout ! Prends ç...

Toris se recroquevilla au sol, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, le cœur pulsant entre ses oreilles. Il allait se faire massacrer par une bande de néonazis, et personne ne mettait le nez à la fenêtre. Mais les coups ne vinrent pas.

Le jeune homme perçut vaguement qu'un bref combat avait lieu, autour de lui, quelqu'un semblait prendre à partie la bande de skinheads. Toris n'entendait presque rien, trop étouffé par sa propre terreur. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'un « _Pitié ! Pitié, non ! Non ! _», suivi d'un horrible craquement, tomba dans ses oreilles.

\- Putain ! Taré ! Cours ! Cours !

Une cavalcade, puis plus rien. Toris restait prostré. Il avait mal. Il avait peur. Il voulait qu'Eduard et Raivis soient là... Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il décidé qu'il était plus sage de s'éloigner d'eux ?!

Des pas retentirent alors près de lui, sur les pavés de la ruelle obscure. Des pas lourds. Un bruit métallique qui parut assourdissant au Lituanien retentit lorsque l'inconnu qui était resté lâcha le tuyau de canalisation dont il s'était – semble-t-il – servi pour mettre en fuite les agresseurs. Toris aurait dû ne plus avoir peur, mais pourtant, la crainte de passer de Charybde en Scylla le maintenait cloué au sol. Il frissonna lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête. Il sentit les doigts de l'inconnu lui masser doucement le crâne, comme pour le rassurer. Mais lorsque l'inconnu finit par parler, d'un ton très inquiet et très doux, le blessé sentit son cœur exploser :

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide, _kationak _?

* * *

_**Kationak = mon petit chat (en Russe)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour!  
**_

_**Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous! **_

_**Donc merci à Nebelsue (bien sûr qu'on va revoir Feliks! Pour ce qui est d'Eduard et Raivis, c'est vrai que je compte les faire réapparaître un peu plus tard, je vais sans doute changer la rubrique "characters" en conséquence!), à Black Esfir (je relis le dernier chapitre dès ce soir pour partir à la chasse aux fautes, n'hésite jamais à me les signaler, c'est très gentil!), et à GruviaCrazy (j'espère que l'angst de ce chapitre te plaira...)**_

_**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!**_

_**...**_

_**Quatrième partie**_

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Cette odeur d'alcool était insupportable. Toris ne tenta même pas de se relever. L'un de ses yeux était noyé dans du sang. Ivan avait dû lui ouvrir la tête. Une toux irrépressible agita le Lituanien et un goût de métal emplit instantanément sa bouche. Pourvu que Raivis ne les entende pas ! Il était trois heures du matin, et Braginsky, saoul, avait traîné Toris par les cheveux jusque dans son bureau. Là, il avait commencé – absolument sans raison – à le frapper à l'aide d'un fil électrique arraché du mur. Et puis, avant de le passer à tabac à mains nues, le Russe avait écrasé sur le bord du crâne de sa victime la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait vidée en une soirée seulement... Toris, désespéré répéta la question qu'il avait posée à son tortionnaire tout le temps qu'avait duré sa « punition » :

\- Dites... dites-moi au moins... _pourquoi _?!

Ivan gronda :

\- Tu es ma chose ! Tu es mon jouet ! Tu es ma chose, tu comprends, ça, _da _? _Da ? DA _?!

Et à chaque « _Da_ », un coup de pied. Ivan ne souriait plus. Il était furieux, pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison... Le dernier coup de pied envoya Toris rouler sur les débris de verre de la bouteille de vodka. Débris qui pénétrèrent sans peine sa chemise déjà déchirée par les coups.

\- Tu salis tout, petit Toris ! Tu mets du sang partout ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de nettoyer un peu ma maison... et en échange je vous offre tout ! Mais toi... toi... non seulement tu salis tout, mais tu veux aussi me quitter !

Toris perçut un vague sanglot qui brisa la voix du géant. C'était de la folie. Il fallait qu'ils quittent cette maison de fous... Mais où aller ? Toris, Eduard et Raivis n'avaient pas de protecteur assez puissant...

\- À qui as-tu téléphoné, Toris ? À qui ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes plus que moi ?

Cette fois, le Lituanien qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol en était certain : son bourreau faisait une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- C'était le traiteur... le traiteur pour la soirée... lundi prochain... il voulait sav...

_\- Ne mens pas _! rugit le Russe d'une voix terrifiante.

Et Toris dut étouffer ses cris de souffrance en plongeant les dents dans son propre bras, se mordant à s'en faire saigner...

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans le bureau, contusionné, couvert de sang coagulé. Il apprit plus tard que Ivan avait enfermé Raivis et Eduard à clef dans leur chambre respective pour les empêcher de lui venir en aide. En réalité, ce fut le Russe en personne qui vint s'agenouiller près du corps déchiré de son serviteur. Penaud, il avait apporté des linges, des bandages, une bassine d'eau chaude et de l'alcool à quatre-vingt dix degrés.

_\- Isvinityé_, Toris... murmura-t-il. Je te demande pardon, pour hier. Vraiment, je... j'ai appelé le traiteur, dont tu m'avais parlé, et il m'a confirmé ce que tu m'avais dit. Pardon, Toris... j'avais trop bu... Pardon, s'il te plaît, _kationak,_ pardon...

Tout à sa contrition, Ivan ne remarqua pas que jamais Toris ne lui accorda ce pardon. Lentement, le Russe soigna et pansa les plaies et les fractures du Lituanien. Toris restait en état second, sentant ces mains meurtrières le manipuler comme on prendrait un oisillon. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, inerte, comme un pantin.

Cette scène exacte se rejoua dans l'esprit de Toris lorsqu'il entendit cette voix et sentit ce contact, dans la ruelle obscure où les skinheads l'avaient agressé. Ivan Braginsky lui caressait doucement la tête, lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. De _son _aide. Le jeune homme, dont deux vertèbres s'étaient fracturées à nouveau et dont une côté avait été fêlée, souffrait à dire vrai le martyre. Cette douleur, pourtant, n'était rien comparée à l'horreur qu'il vivait : Braginsky était là, avec lui, dans une ruelle parfaitement déserte, et il avait tout loisir de se venger sur lui de ce qu'il considérait bien sûr comme une traîtrise. Les pupilles dilatées, Toris restait recroquevillé au sol. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

_\- Kationak_, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose... tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Toris serra les dents à les fendre... Qu'attendait le Russe pour le rouer de coups ? D'un instant à l'autre, le squelette du Lituanien allait être réduit à l'état de puzzle.

_\- Katio..._

\- Allez... vous... EN !

Le jeune homme, les dents toujours serrées, avait hurlé avec ses tripes. Il y avait tant de haine et de terreur dans ce cri qu'il sentit la main d'Ivan se retirer de sur sa tête. Voilà. Maintenant, les coups allaient pleuvoir. Il allait peut-être même le tuer ? Mais toujours, cette voix douce et presque chantante :

\- Mais... Toris... tu... tu es blessé, non ? Je peux appeler les secours. Je vais appeler les secours.

À quoi jouait le Russe ?! Toris, perclus de douleur, se plia en deux, aggravant les fractures.

\- Allô ? J'appelle de la rue des Abattoirs. Quelqu'un est blessé, c'est grave. Une agression, _da_. _Da,_ je reste en ligne.

Une nouvelle fois, Toris sentit l'immense main d'Ivan se poser sur sa nuque. Qu'il haïssait ce contact. À l'instant, il était d'une douceur surprenante, mais le jeune homme savait que son tortionnaire pouvait à tout moment serrer le poing et lui broyer le cou.

\- Il faut que tu respires, _kationak_... Là... là...

Le Lituanien sentit le pouce du Russe s'enfoncer dans sa chair, le massant doucement. Toris avait les joues humides de larmes.

\- Lâchez-moi... murmura-t-il. Lâchez-moi... Rappelez-les... je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital...

\- Tu dois. Tu es gravement blessé.

\- Non, je ne...

\- Tu dois ! Et ne dis pas _non _!

La voix de Braginsky s'était soudain faite dure. Le Russe donna une impulsion sur le cou de Toris, le forçant à plier. Ce fut bien sûr trop violent, et la côte fêlée se rompit en un craquement sec. Les vertèbres déjà brisées crissèrent elles aussi et la douleur fit lâcher au jeune homme un hurlement de douleur.

\- Non ! Non ! haleta le jeune homme, horrifié. A... arrêtez... ! Je... ferai tout ce que... tout ce que vous voudrez ! N... non ! Je... oh... je... pitié ! Monsieur... je regrette d'être parti ! Je... je vais revenir... pardon ! Pardonnez-moi !

Ivan Braginsky libéra aussitôt son ancien serviteur. Il aurait pu se mentir, et faire semblant de croire à ce que débitait mécaniquement le pauvre Toris, mais il avait discuté encore avec son étrange conseiller. « _Tu obtiens tout par la violence, la peur, la force ! Essaie un peu d'obtenir quelque chose avec ton charme naturel. Ça me réussit très bien, moi qui suis si génial ! Toris ne t'aimera jamais. Tant que tu éveilleras en lui de la crainte, tant que tu lui feras mal pour qu'il obéisse à tes désirs, il te haïra _! »

Affolé, le Russe recula :

\- Non ! Toris, il ne faut pas que tu dises cela !

\- Je vous _promets _de ne plus jamais m'en... m'enfuir ! Oh, par pitié... ayez pitié... ne me frappez pas encore ce soir... att... attendez juste un mois... un seul mois... mes os... j'ai des fractures... un mois... attendez avant de me punir... par _pitié_... Juste quelques semaines... _J'ai_ _si mal_...

Et Toris poussa un tel gémissement qu'Ivan recula encore de plusieurs pas. Une sirène retentit soudain, à l'entrée de la rue. Lorsque les ambulanciers entourèrent le Lituanien, presque inconscient, personne d'autre que lui ne se trouvait dans la ruelle obscure.

Toris, à bord de l'ambulance, demanda aux pompiers de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il argua qu'il n'était pas en mesure de payer, et que son cas n'était pas désespéré. Les pompiers haussèrent les épaules et l'aidèrent à rentrer chez lui et à ouvrir son clic-clac. Le jeune homme avala trois comprimés d'un médicament opiacé et s'allongea, ses muscles se détendant sous l'effet de la molécule.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le lendemain, à l'aube, Toris, le dos incroyablement douloureux et le torse barré d'une longue langue violacée, réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever. Le jeune homme était cloué au lit, et rien ni personne ne se soucierait de son sort.

...

_**J'espère que la longueur était mieux, cette fois!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour!  
**_

**_Je poste la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
_**

**_Merci beaucoup à Nebelsue et Black Esfir... je pense que la suite apportera des réponses à vos questions! C'est sûr que ça va prendre du temps, mais Toris et Ivan finiront bien par se retrouver!_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_**...**_

_**Cinquième partie**_

Toris souffrait terriblement. Allongé sur le lit pliable, il ne ressentait plus que la fièvre et la douleur. Cela faisait six heures qu'il s'était éveillé, et personne n'avait encore tenté même de l'appeler. Le jeune homme repassait encore et encore dans sa tête les événements de la veille, lorsque quelques coups furent donnés contre la porte.

\- Liet ! Liet-liet ! Tu peux m'ouvrir ? Liet !

Toris tenta de se relever sur ses coudes, mais son dos était bloqué. Littéralement bloqué. Comme pris dans du ciment... Et la douleur était bien trop forte.

\- Je suis...

Le jeune homme ne reconnut pas sa voix. Et l'effort qu'il fit pour crier contracta les muscles de son ventre, ce qui comprima ses fractures. Il lâcha un gémissement.

\- Je suis coincé... souffla-t-il, en espérant que l'insonorisation de la porte était aussi mauvaise dans un sens que dans l'autre.

\- Coincé ? Coincé ? Genre t'as le pied coincé sous une armoire ou genre t'es... oh, puis zut ! Bouge pas.

Toris ne pouvait en fait pas réellement bouger. Il entendit de curieux grattements contre la porte. Comme si une souris s'agitait dans la serrure. Un claquement sec, après quelques minutes, retentit et la porte s'ouvrit :

\- Tadaaaaa ! Je suis le meilleur.

Toujours vêtu d'une coquette robe à carreau, un nœud bleu pâle dans les cheveux, Feliks s'offrit une petite danse de la victoire sur le pas de la porte, avant de reporter son attention sur Toris, qui gisait dans le clic-clac.

\- Oh ! Liet ! Mince ! Mince ! Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Entre ! Vite !

\- Non, répondit une voix douce, je n'entrerai pas.

\- Mais si, je vais pas, genre, le porter tout seul, enfin !

Feliks s'était approché de la tête de Toris, et il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il constata l'état de sidération et d'horreur dans lequel son ami se trouvait. Il y avait pourtant de quoi être si bouleversé : nul autre qu'Ivan Braginsky se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, prêt à se venger de la façon dont Toris l'avait traité ces dernières semaines !

\- Ne le laisse pas entrer... murmura le Lituanien, qui savait pourtant que le petit Polonais ne serait jamais de taille face à l'immense Russe. Ne le laisse pas m'approcher.

\- Oh, arrête un peu, c'est lui qui est venu me prévenir que tu étais, genre, en danger, ou je sais pas quoi.

Le Polonais baissa un peu – mais pas assez – la voix :

\- Je comprends, genre, la moitié de ce qu'il raconte, avec son stupide accent grec...

\- Toris...

La voix éthérée d'Ivan avait à nouveau retenti. Toris se figea, en oubliant même la douleur de ses fractures.

\- Toris je... je vais juste quitter la ville. Quelques semaines. Je... je voulais que tu le saches... J'ai... j'ai appelé le frère d'un... d'un ami. C'est un bon médecin. Il va venir ici pour te soigner... Il... ce médecin ne m'aime pas... ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui te fera du... du mal... Il n'est pas comme...

Le Lituanien, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, entendit la voix d'Ivan se briser. De la colère envahit le jeune homme : comment le Russe _osait-il_ manifester aujourd'hui un semblant de regret ? De honte ? Pensait-il qu'il pouvait encore être pardonné ?!

\- … comme moi... bredouilla Ivan, qui restait figé sur le pas de la porte.

Un silence s'ensuivit, silence durant lequel Feliks se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. « Liet » semblait si furieux !

\- Je... j'ai ouvert un compte à ton nom, comme pour Eduard et... et Raivis... si tu veux...

Soudain, Toris tendit le bras. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la manche immaculée de la chemisette de Feliks, y imprimant une trace sanglante et boueuse. Ce que le Polonais lut alors dans le regard du Lituanien lui fit peur.

\- Dis-lui... dis-lui qu'il garde son argent... dis-lui que ce n'est pas... ce que je veux... dis-lui qu'il aille se jeter sous un... train. Qu'il aille se pendre... dans son salon... Qu'il avale de la mort-aux-rats...

Feliks ouvrit de grands yeux et murmura, scandalisé :

\- Liet ! Je ne peux pas genre, lui dire ça ! Le pauvre il a l'air déjà à moitié dépressif !

\- Je m'en moque ! cracha Toris, le regard brûlant de haine. Oh, Ivan !

Le Lituanien, rendu dément par la fièvre, la souffrance, et surtout par la peur, car il pensait voir sa dernière heure arriver, se sentit le courage du lion qui va donner un baroud d'honneur dans l'arène.

\- Ivan ! ahana le jeune homme. Tu as entendu, Ivan Braginky ?

C'était la toute première fois que Toris tutoyait son maître, et que cela était jouissif ! Une voix effroyablement neutre s'éleva depuis l'entrée :

\- J'ai entendu, Toris Lauritanis.

Aussitôt, le courage du Lituanien retomba.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler.

\- Sors ! chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Feliks. Fuis !

\- Mais... mais... bredouilla le Polonais, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Toris, si tu as un jour besoin de moi, je serai là. _Privyet_, Beilschmidt. Il est à l'intérieur.

Une grande silhouette, rigide et à l'aspect militaire, entra à grands pas dans le minuscule appartement. Un Allemand, blond aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, portant une mallette en cuir, salua Toris et Feliks d'un signe de tête.

La voix de Braginksy, toujours aussi neutre et calme, s'éleva pour la dernière fois :

\- Je ne t'oublie pas, Toris Lauritanis.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, un Allemand discret et efficace, quoique très autoritaire – il parvint à faire taire Feliks d'un seul mot –, prit soin de Toris pour les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il déclara au Lituanien qu'il était rémunéré anonymement, et qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de rendre l'argent, ce qui l'obligeait à s'occuper de Lauritanis. Ce dernier, heureux de ne pas être obligé de se rendre à l'hôpital, bénéficia donc de soins à domicile.

Feliks lui rendit visite plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, ce qui, au fond, ne dérangeait pas Toris. En revanche, ce dernier renvoya Eduard et Raivis, qui avaient à nouveau tenté de prendre contact avec lui. Cela désolait les deux Baltes, mais Lauritanis semblait vouloir rompre les ponts avec eux, pour une raison qui restait très obscure...

Toris put reprendre son travail à la bibliothèque après un mois de convalescence. C'était Feliks qui le covoiturait de leur quartier jusqu'à son lieu de travail, et le petit Polonais inondait la mémoire de son ami des cancans de la ville. Ivan Braginsky avait d'ailleurs bel et bien disparu, et selon , directeur de la_ Hetabank Company_, une somme « astronomique » l'attendait toujours sur un compte ouvert à son nom. Le jeune homme avait tenté de faire retourner l'argent d'où il venait, mais le compte d'origine était anonyme – une fois de plus. Et M. Zwingli de proposer à Lauritanis de « faire fructifier » et de « placer » la somme sur des actions intéressantes... Toris avait fini par passer à l'infatigable banquier le volubile Feliks, qui se trouvait alors à ses côtés. Jamais Vash Zwingli n'avait osé rappeler après un tel coup bas...

Toris aurait pu continuer à couler des jours paisibles, se reconstruisant lentement, mais sûrement, jusqu'au jour où il reçut la visite impromptue d'Eduard Von Bock. Lauritanis ne put éviter ce dernier, car l'Estonien avait décidé de venir à la bibliothèque, juste après l'heure d'ouverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

\- Toris, tu pourrais faire un eff...

\- J'ai le droit de décider qui seront mes amis, et qui ne le seront pas, rétorqua aussitôt Lauritanis en tamponnant violemment la couverture d'un _Jane Eyre _cartonné.

\- C'est très grave, Toris...

Le Lituanien remarqua que son ancien ami semblait réellement bouleversé.

\- Tu as cinq minutes. Après, je te demanderai d'aller t'asseoir et de te taire, ou bien de quitter les lieux, prévint Toris en pointant du doigt le panneau « _Silence est de mise, N'en fais pas à ta guise _» fort poétique accroché au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu promets de m'écouter ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- C'est monsieur Braginsky, il...

Aussitôt, Toris pâlit. Qu'on ne lui parle plus de ce monstre ! Lui, Toris, n'en avait-il pas assez fait ?! N'avait-il pas assez donné de son sang et de son âme pour protéger Raivis et Eduard ?

\- Il a de graves ennuis, Toris... il s'est fait attaquer, dans la banlieue sud...

La banlieue sud était une zone où Ivan, autrefois, avait quelques accointances bien utiles pour faire le « sale travail ». Mais lorsque son empire économique s'était effondré, la banlieue sud était devenue une zone qu'il valait mieux éviter, de jour comme de nuit, pauvre à faire peur, fourmillant de ces skinheads – les mêmes qui avaient agressé Toris – et où Ivan Braginsky était devenu _persona non grata_.

\- Tant pis. Ou plutôt, non, tant mieux, se reprit Toris en tamponnant un exemplaire du dernier roman à l'eau de rose sorti.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage. Eduard fronça les sourcils et déglutit difficilement :

\- Toris. Tu ne comprends pas.

Quelque chose, dans le ton de voix de son ami capta l'attention de Toris et lui fit relever la tête. Eduard Von Bock semblait réellement bouleversé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? cracha Lauritanis.

\- Toris, murmura l'Estonien en un filet de voix. Tu... tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Toris fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Eduard se mordit les lèvres et lâcha brutalement :

\- Il va mourir.

...

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois!**_


	6. Chapter 6

\- Vous savez, monsieur, si Toris n'est pas venu vous voir, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est encore en colère. Moi, je ne suis pas en colère, j'avais juste... un peu peur...

Raivis avait toujours peur. Mais il savait que cette peur n'avait plus rien de rationnel. Devant lui, sur un lit médicalisé, gisait l'immense Ivan Braginsky, la tête à demi cachée par le masque et les tubes d'oxygénation. De ses deux bras jaillissaient les cathéters le reliant aux poches stériles qui permettaient entre autres de le maintenir en vie. Tout son corps ne dépendait plus que de machines, et si l'équipe médicale hésitait encore à le débrancher, c'est qu'elle attendait que l'un de ses proches se charge de donner le feu vert. Et personne ne s'était manifesté. Un médecin – un jeune interne asiatique – entra dans la chambre.

\- Ton tuteur est revenu, Raivis, il veut que tu descendes.

\- Oui, murmura le petit Letton, obéissant.

Arthur Kirkland n'appréciait pas de voir Raivis passer autant de temps au chevet de son ancien tortionnaire. Mais il préférait laisser l'enfant « obéir à son instinct ». Le docteur Honda eut un sourire de circonstance, et allait commencer l'examen de routine sur Braginsky lorsque la voix tremblante de l'enfant s'éleva :

\- V... vous pensez qu'il va mourir ?

Honda sourit :

\- Pour le moment, il est en vie.

\- Non, je veux dire, si on le débranche...

Le Japonais pinça les lèvres et déclara :

\- Lorsque la décision sera prise, c'est que nous serons certains qu'il n'y a plus le moyen de le sauver.

\- Oh. Et il pourra... je veux dire, il y aura une chance pour qu'il survive si vous le débranchez ?

Kiku Honda soupira et finit par dire :

\- S'il y a une chance, elle est infime. Rejoins le lieutenant-colonel Kirkland, à présent. Il est tard.

Le cœur gros, l'enfant fut accueilli au rez-de-chaussée de la clinique par un Peter toujours aussi bondissant et joyeux, et par un Arthur à la mine rébarbative.

Ce que Raivis ne vit pas fut une silhouette sombre qui attendit qu'il soit parti avant de se présenter à l'accueil.

Toris entra dans la chambre de Braginsky comme un voleur. Les visiteurs étaient pourtant toujours autorisés, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le surprendre. Ou plutôt que quelqu'un de sa connaissance puisse le surprendre. À dire vrai, le jeune Lituanien ne resta pas plus de trois secondes dans la pièce blanche et saturée aux odeurs d'alcool. Le temps de voir le grand corps d'Ivan dans le petit lit, d'entendre le bip-bip des grosses machines auxquelles il était relié et qui le maintenaient en vie... ç'avait été trop. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Vite, le jeune homme prit la direction des toilettes de l'étage, celles réservées aux visiteurs. Il put se rincer le visage à l'eau froide et maudire son reflet : jamais il n'aurait dû céder à la tentation ! Toris ressortit des toilettes et décida de partir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne releva même pas le nez lorsqu'il repassa devant la porte de la chambre d'Ivan, tremblant encore. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa un médecin en blouse blanche qui semblait absorbé par la lecture de dossiers, il sursauta. L'odeur qui émanait de cet inconnu était très particulière, entêtante et épaisse. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà sentie. Chez Braginsky, justement. Lors de la visite d'un « ami » d'Ivan. Plus qu'un ami, c'était un des partenaires financiers du grand Russe. Un homme que le Lituanien connaissait sous le nom de Yao. Yao et Ivan s'étaient « disputés » quelques temps avant la fuite des trois Baltes.

Et, aux dernières nouvelles, Yao n'était pas un médecin.

Toris fronça les sourcils, et réagit instinctivement : il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la chambre de son ancien tortionnaire. Des décharges d'adrénalines l'empêchaient de trembler, et il ouvrit grande la porte. Yao se trouvait effectivement au chevet de Braginsky, une seringue à la main. Un sourire condescendant apparut sur ses traits :

\- Oh, mais voilà le petit esclave...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Je m'assure qu'il n'y ait aucun miracle, rétorqua le Chinois en tapotant sur le corps de la seringue. Ivan et moi sommes... en froid.

\- Vous allez le tuer.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Non ! Si ! Je... Pas comme ça !

Les pensées de Toris se brouillaient. Il voulait que Ivan disparaisse. Pas qu'il soit exécuté froidement. Cela lui semblait si lâche... Le jeune homme sentit son cœur accélérer.

\- Je... je...

Il bredouillait. Une fois de plus il était incapable de prendre la moindre décision. « _Il faut toujours que quelqu'un pense à ta place, kationak, da ? _»

\- Laissez-le.

\- Allons, ne me dérange pas. Ça te fera autant de bien qu'à moi, pour tout te dire. Cet homme te faisait beaucoup de mal, si je me souviens avec...

À ces mots, Lauritanis vit rouge. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de lui rappeler aussi cyniquement quelle avait été sa condition, durant toutes ces années d'esclavage ! Le jeune homme se jeta sur Yao, et tous deux basculèrent sur les machines qui bipaient toujours. Il y eut un entremêlement de jambes et de bras, quelques jurons, la seringue alla rouler sous le lit, et soudain, une petite sirène se mit à sonner. Le Chinois se redressa, cracha un juron, asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Toris et sortit en courant. Lauritanis, de son côté, mit quelques secondes avant de se relever à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

La sirène continuait de sonner. Inquiet, Toris regarda les machines, puis Ivan. Il réalisa soudain que, dans la bagarre, les deux combattants avaient débranché Braginsky. Terrifié, le jeune Lituanien eut le temps de fuir avant qu'une infirmière affolée ne débarque dans la chambre.


	7. Info

Bonjour,

suite à une review, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard : non je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture et oui, la suite arrive pour cette fic. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux à la suivre mais j'aime l'écrire.

Merci en passant pour la review de ce soir


End file.
